walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Aasim (Video Game)
Aasim is an original character character who first appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Four. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Aasim's life before the apocalypse began. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 "Done Running" When spoken to while helping AJ make friends, he will be writing in a book. When Clementine asks him about it, he explains that he is documenting what happened to them earlier. AJ takes the book and reads what he wrote out loud, to which Aasim snaps at him. Clementine can tell AJ to give the book back or tell Aasim to let him continue reading. If Clementine decides to go hunting with Louis and Aasim: If Clementine chooses to hunt with him and Louis, they will find a walker snared in one of their traps. When Louis jokes about the walker being like "a walker pinata" and pushes it with his bat, Aasim will express his annoyance and leave to hunt. Clementine can choose to hunt with him or stay with Louis; if she hunts with Aasim, he will be grateful. When they regroup with Louis and AJ, they find a young rabbit in one of their snares; if Clementine lets the rabbit go, he will appreciate it. If Clementine decides to go fishing with Violet and Brody: If Clementine goes to fish with Violet and Brody, Aasim and Louis will appear after they discover that their traps were sabotaged, Aasim agrees that they should head back to camp. After Marlon kills Brody, he is seen in the courtyard. After Clementine sways either Louis or Violet to her side, he confronts Marlon as well. He is shocked and horrified when AJ shoots Marlon. "Suffer The Children" Aasim will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Aasim has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Clementine Aasim and Clem have a normal or good relationship, thanks to Clem saving Aasim from a walker. Clementine later talks with him, where he is talking to her about his doubts about Marlon's decisions and also showing her his "history book", which she thinks about as a nice thing. When AJ tries to read Aasims book and Clementine doesn't stop him, they will find out that Aasim felt like a fool when Clementine had to save him, however he will be extremly annoyed by this. Alternatively if Clementine orders AJ to give the book back he will be appreciating to both of them. When Clementine comes with him and Louis to hunt (Determinant), there relationship can become stronger when she decides to hunt with him. (Determinant) When Clementine let's a trapped baby rabbit go, he will also be grateful towards her, if she snaps it's nack however he will be disappointed. Just like Violet he seems to be annoyed by Louis' flirting attempts towards her, escpecially when she does it back. When Clementine later comes back with full packages of foot he is one of the most impessed group members. Despite this however when Marlon tries to pin his crimes against the group on Clementine, he seems to believe him and is even refuting Omars objection about her bringing them foot saying that there is no use to it "when a group of outsiders just comes and takes it". When Clementine brings either Louis or Violet on her side however he becomes supportive to her again. Marlon Aasim and Marlon have a tough relationship, as seen in Done Running when Marlon pushes Aasim out of the way while wanting to talk about their food situation. When Clementine asks him about his argument with Marlon he will criticize Marlon's decision to pull back the safezone, questioning his leadership. However when Marlon is accusing Clementine of betrayal and murder he seems to believe him. However when his true colors are finally revealed to the group he gets furious over Marlon, alongside Ruby. When Marlon gets shot by AJ however he watches it in shock and horror alongside the rest of the group. Brody Aasim and Brody have a tough relationship during him always arguing Marlon, leading Brody to rebuke him. When she dies however he is deeply sadden inside over her loss. Louis Aasim and Louis do not seem to outright dislike each other, however Aasim's serious and strategic nature and Louis' laid back and live in the moment attitude often leads them arguing and irritating each other. Just like Violet he seems to be annoyed by Louis' flirting attempts towards Clementine, escpecially when she does it back. (Determinant) Alvin Jr AJ reads Aasim's book and he gets extremely annoyed, however they have a steady relationship if Clem orders to give the book back, otherwise his annoyance over him will only grow. When AJ shoots Marlon he is shocked and horrified though it has yet to be seen how this will affect their relationship. Appearances Season 4: The Final Season *"Done Running" *"Suffer The Children" Trivia *Aasim is the second Pakistani character to appear in the game, the first being Reggie. Category:Video Game Characters Category:Alive Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Teenagers Category:NPC Category:Ericson's Boarding School Category:Video Game